Le permis de conduire
by Haloa
Summary: Chichi rend visite à Bulma et constate une fois encore que Végéta est de mauvaise humeur ...Quelle en est la raison ?
1. Chapter 1

_N.A : Les personnages de DBZ ne m'appartiennent pas._

**Le permis de conduire.**

Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'avait eue lieu le barbecue organisé par Bulma à la Capsule Corporation. Cela avait été un après-midi de détente _forcé_ pour _tous_ nos guerriers.

Six mois plus tôt, Goku était rentré sur Terre avec cette annonce des plus inquiétantes, deux androïdes attaqueraient la terre d'ici trois ans et tous à l'exception d'un seul allaient mourir...

A partir de ce jour et jusqu'à ce fameux barbecue, ils s'étaient donc pliés à un rigoureux entraînement, chacun de son côté ou presque : Krillin sur l'île de la tortue, Yamcha dans le désert, Végéta à Capsule Corp et Goku dans ses chères montagnes en compagnie de Piccolo. Gohan quant à lui pratiquait l'alternance : cours le matin avec Chichi et entraînement avec son père et Piccolo l'après-midi...un compromis qui satisfaisait pleinement les deux époux Son.

Ce barbecue avait été pour beaucoup une bonne distraction. Le soleil et la nourriture avaient été ce jour là très abondants et l'eau de la piscine en avait rafraîchi plus d'un. Les rires et la musique avaient résonné aux oreilles de chacun pour leur plus grand plaisir à l'exception bien sûr de Végéta qui avait boudé dans son coin, une assiette remplie de pâtisseries dans chaque main ! Il n'avait pas supporté le fait qu'on le force à abandonner sa chère salle de gravité pour voir les autres _imbéciles_ ...et surtout son rival, le seul _pour l'instant_ à pouvoir atteindre le stade de _super guerrier_ ...

Une semaine était donc passée et aujourd'hui Chichi et Bulma allaient se revoir pour un après-midi de shopping. A l'heure dite du rendez-vous, Chichi fit son entrée à la Capsule.

**Bulma** : « Chichi ! Ce que je suis contente de te voir ! »

**Chichi** : « Bonjour Bulma ! C'est une bonne idée cette journée entre fille, de toute façon ça vaut mieux que de rester seule à la maison ... »

**Bulma** : « Je te comprends très bien, en comptant lors de la garden-party je n'ai vu Yamcha que 3 fois en six mois ! ...Au moins ton fils et ton mari sont là pour les repas ! »

**Chichi** : « Oh pas seulement, nous passons aussi nos soirées ensembles ... »

**Bulma** : « Tu en as de la chance ... »

**Chichi** : « Au fait j'ai croisé ta mère dans la cuisine, toujours aussi souriante et ...si joyeuse ! En voici une que l'idée de mourir dans trois ans n'effraie pas ! »

**Bulma** (soupir) : « Oui ...Elle ne change pas ... »

**Chichi** : « Il y en a un qui ne change pas non plus c'est Végéta. Il était avec elle et semblait plus grognon que d'habitude ... »

**Bulma** : « Ah ça ne m'étonne pas ...Je lui ai appris une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ce matin ! »

**Chichi** : « Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

**Bulma** : « C'est encore à cause de cette rivalité avec Goku. Tout à commencer au lendemain du barbecue. Végéta est venu me trouver pour une histoire de permis de conduire ...Tu savais que Piccolo et Goku ont raconté leurs petites aventures à l'auto-école ! Goku était tout fier de montrer son permis de conduire à Krillin et Tortue géniale ! Piccolo a sorti le sien aussi ... »

**Chichi** : « Les pauvres en ont tellement bavé pour l'avoir ... »

**Bulma** : « Oui ... (soupir) ...et bien Végéta s'est mis dans la tête qu'il devait l'obtenir _aussi_ ! Au moins pour _égaler_ Goku dans ce domaine ...C'est pour cela que je l'ai inscrit à l'auto-école ... »

**Chichi** : « QUOI ??! ... »

**Bulma** : « Oh il n'y est pas resté longtemps ! Il ne supportait pas l'idée de recevoir des ordres de la part du moniteur, ne serait-ce simplement que sur la direction à prendre ! Monsieur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude ! ...Il a tout de même réussi à casser deux voitures en moins d'une heure ... Et encore on ne m'a pas tout dit, mais à voir le montant de la facture, il a du certainement causer pas mal d'autres dégâts ! »

**Chichi** : « C'est dommage pour le matériel mais je plains surtout le moniteur ... »

**Bulma** : « Tu peux le dire, il a parait-il frôlé l'attaque cardiaque ! ...Enfin bref, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'auto-école pour voir ce qu'il me conseillait de faire ...et on a ensemble trouvé la meilleure solution ! »

**Chichi** : « Et c'est ... ? »

**Bulma** : « La _conduite accompagnée_ ! ...ça c'est pour la bonne nouvelle ! Au bout de 3000 kms parcourus, sous la tutelle d'un conducteur adulte et expérimenté bien sûr, il pourra se présenter à l'examen ! »

**Chichi** : « Tu es bien généreuse de faire ça pour lui Bulma ! Personnellement je ne pourrai pas, je n'aurai pas les nerfs assez solides pour ça... »

**Bulma** : « Oh mais moi non plus ! On s'engueulerait au bout de deux minutes ! De plus, l'accompagnateur doit avoir les 12 points de son permis ...Ce qui n'est pas mon cas ...ni celui de mon père ...d'où la mauvaise nouvelle ! »

**Chichi** : « Oh non ! ...Ne me dis pas qu'il va pratiquer la conduite accompagnée avec ... »

**Bulma** : « Et si ! ... (Soupir) ...avec ma mère ... »

_Au loin dans le jardin ..._

**Bunny** (de sa voix chantante) : « Végéta chéri ! C'est l'heure de votre première leçon ! ... »

**Végéta** (blanc comme un linge, méditant au pied d'un chêne et murmurant pour lui-même) : « ...3000 Kms ...3000 Kms ...3000 Kms ...Hmpfff .... »

**Chichi** : « Pauvre Végéta ...Il faut toujours qu'il souffre pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ... »

FIN. (ou début ?)


	2. Chapter 2

**MOTEUR ...ACTION !**

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis la première leçon de conduite avec Bunny. Celle-ci rentrait toujours joyeuse et en bon moulin à parole, elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son élève !

Selon ses dires, Végéta était un très bon conducteur, toujours calme au volant et respectueux des vitesses et du code de la route, faisant même preuve de beaucoup de patience ...

Bulma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Mais que se passait-il _vraiment_ lors de ces heures de conduite auprès de sa mère ?

Elle aurait volontiers demandé au dragon Shenron de la transformer en petite souris pour pouvoir espionner le Sayain au volant du cabriolet (rose_)_ de sa mère, mais gâcher un vœu pour de telles sottises n'était pas pensable.

Si Bunny se montrait volatile et guillerette, il n'en était pas de même pour Végéta. Il rentrait muet comme une carpe, épuisé et pâle ...comme s'il avait traversé l'Enfer ! Lui tirer les vers du nez était impossible vu qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de gravité sitôt rentré !

Une chose la surprenait également, pas une égratignure, pas un signe d'accrochage n'était à constater sur la voiture de sa mère. Se pouvait-il que Bunny lui dise la vérité ? Végéta était donc un bon conducteur, lui qui en une heure avait détruit deux voitures à l'auto-école ?

Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus ! Et en bon génie de l'électronique qu'elle était, elle trouva vite la solution à son _petit_ problème ...Elle installa une mini caméra dans l'habitacle, plus précisément, au niveau des enceintes de la stéréo situées à l'arrière du véhicule, pointée en direction du conducteur, elle avait ainsi le son et l'image !

Deux jours passèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse observer le sayain et sa mère en action !

...

_Un samedi matin, dans la voiture de Mme Brief, conduite par Végéta ..._

**Bunny **(de sa voix chantante toujours haute perchée) : « Quelle merveilleuse journée pour une leçon de conduite ! N'est-ce pas Végéta ? Alors voyons ...Où allons nous aller aujourd'hui ? Après avoir pris l'autoroute l'autre jour, nous allons revenir à la conduite en ville ! Direction ...le centre commercial ! »

**Végéta **(les deux mains crispées sur le volant, la sueur perlant à son front, démarrant la voiture) : « Kami protégez-nous ... »

**Bunny** : « Très bien ! Alors allons-y ! ...Prenez la troisième à droite ! Non à gauche ! Non finalement la deuxième à droite !»

**Végéta **(la voix peu assurée) : « Heu ...Vous êtes sûre ? »

**Bunny** : « Mais oui mon garçon, allons n'ayez pas peur comme ça, appuyer sur l'accélérateur ! »

**Végéta** : « Mais on approche d'un stop et en ville c'est limiter à ... »

**Bunny** : « Oh quelle merveille toutes ces boutiques ! Végéta n'oubliez pas de tourner à droite ici **! OUPS** ! Il y avait un piéton ! »

**Végéta** : « Mais vous m'avez fait prendre un** sens interdit !!!!!!! »**

**Bunny **(toujours guillerette) : « Allons détendez-vous il n'y a personne en face ! Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre la prochaine rue à gauche ! C'est seulement à 800 mètres ! Accélérez et nous y serons plus vite ! Vous ne roulez qu'à 70 km/h ! Oh et faites attention au camion de livraison droit devant nous ! »

**Végéta** (évitant de peu la collision et amorçant l'entrée d'un rond-point) : « Je veux rentrer ...Kami ... Je veux rentrer ... »

**Bunny** : « Tiens ils ont ouvert une nouvelle pâtisserie sur la French Avenue ! Et si l'on s'y arrêtait ? Sortez ici ! »

**Végéta** (braquant violemment et coupant le rond-point, suivant l'indication de Bunny) : « Vous pourriez me donner l'itinéraire avec un peu d'avance ? ...On a failli nous rentrer dedans ! »

**Bunny** : « Ah bon ? ... »

**Végéta** : « ...soupir* ... »

_30 minutes plus tard ..._

**Végéta **: « Le feu était _rouge_ ! ...Et ce panneau indiquait qu'il avait la priorité ! »

**Bunny** : « _Orange_ ..._rouge_ ...Quelle importance ! Et puis tous ces panneaux se ressemblent ! ...Prenez à droite ! C'est un raccourci pour rentrer chez nous, on y croise jamais de voiture, c'est curieux ...J'ai tellement aimé goûter à ces petites merveilles de choux à la crème de marron, pas vous ! »

**Végéta **(au bord de la crise de nerf): « Mais ??? Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ne croisiez aucune voiture!!! C'est une rue **piétonne** !!!! »

**Bunny** : « Mais non voyons je la prends très souvent ! Faites juste attention de ne pas rouler trop vite dans le virage ! Oups ! ...Encore un vélo ! »

**Végéta** : « Elle est folle ...complètement folle ... »

_15 minutes plus tard, le véhicule garé devant la Capsule Corp_.

**Dr Brief** (voyant Végéta sortir du cabriolet) : « Bonjour Végéta ! J'ai effectué les réparations que tu m'as demandé en ton absence ...Végéta ? ...Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ! »

**Bunny** : « Oh ce n'est rien mon chéri ! Il a sans doute du mal à digérer la crème de marron ! »

**Dr Brief** : « ... ???... »

...

Le soir même, Bulma récupéra la caméra installée à bord. Elle en visionna le contenu et découvrit l'Enfer que vivait Végéta avec sa mère ...Après avoir cauchemardé toute la nuit, elle se décida à tout faire pour récupérer les points manquant sur son permis de conduire, ainsi elle pourrait accompagner _son pauvre Végéta_ jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se présenter à l'examen.


	3. Chapter 3

**ACTION ... réactions !**

Comme elle l'avait décidé, Bulma allait tout faire pour récupérer les points perdus sur son permis. Pour cela, elle allait devoir se présenter à un stage de conduite dans une semaine et repasser son code de la route.

L'ouvrage de 200 pages entre ses mains, bourré de panneaux indicateurs et de mises en situation (des pièges pour la plupart), Bulma fulminait !

En fait, elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Elle avait visionné la vidéo de la caméra embarquée plus d'une dizaine de fois pour en venir à la conclusion que sa mère était à la fois la plus inconsciente des femmes au volant et la plus chanceuse !

En deux heures, Végéta et sa mère avaient commis plus d'infractions aux codes de la route qu'elle même en 15 ans ! Et cela sans causer un seul accident ni même se ramasser une seule contravention ??? C'était véritablement injuste ! Ce n'était pas elle qui devrait être assise là, à lire et relire ce code de la route mais bien sa mère !

Bulma n'en pouvant plus, balança l'ouvrage contre le mur. Il manqua de peu la pauvre bête agrippée à l'épaule de son père ...venu se détendre au salon.

**Dr Brief** : « Bulma ! Fais attention ! Tu as failli décapiter ce pauvre chat ! ... »

**Bulma** : « Oh papa excuses-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu arriver ! »

**Dr Brief** : « C'est ce que j'ai vu !...Mais dis-moi tu as l'air furieuse ! Tu t'es encore disputée avec Végéta ou bien ...est-ce à cause de Yamcha ? »

**Bulma** : « Ni l'un ni l'autre ...pour une fois ! ...Non en fait, c'est à cause de maman... »

**Dr Brief** : « Ta mère ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

A cet instant, Bulma hésita. Devait-elle révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert ? Devait-elle lui dire que sa mère était un véritable danger sur la route ! Pour le bien de tous, ne devait-on pas l'empêcher de reprendre le volant ? Après tout, Bunny mettait sa vie et celle des autres en danger !

**Bulma **_(bafouillant)_ : « c'est ...c'est sa façon de conduire ...Je crois que nous avons fait une erreur en confiant à maman le soin d'apprendre à Végéta à conduire ... »

**Dr Brief **_(rougissant et regardant ses pieds)_ : « Oh ...Alors c'est ça ...Tu ...Tu sais ...Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »

**Bulma** : « Dé ...découvert quoi ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Et bien ...Hum ...ta mère n'est pas vraiment une ...une conductrice modèle ... »

**Bulma** _(à bout de nerf)_ : « C'est peu dire !!!! Tu le sais et tu la laisses faire ???? »

**Dr Brief** : « Calmes-toi ma chérie ! Et réponds-moi ...Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »

**Bulma** _(penaude car pas fière d'avoir ainsi espionné Végéta et sa mère)_ : « J'ai installée une caméra dans son cabriolet ... »

**Dr Brief** _(un léger sourire aux lèvres)_ : « Oh ...Et un génie tel que toi n'a rien remarqué ? »

**Bulma** : « Remarquer quoi ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Et bien vois-tu, j'ai dès le début de notre mariage découvert la façon ...hum particulière de conduire de ta mère ...Et tu n'ignores pas que je lui ai offert ce cabriolet moi-même pour notre dernier anniversaire de mariage, celui-ci n'est que le dernier de sa grande collection d'ailleurs. Mais voilà, il sort tout droit de notre usine, à l'exception qu'il est spécialement conçu pour ta mère ...ça m'étonne vraiment que tu n'ais rien vu ! »

**Bulma** : « Mais qu'aurai-je du voir Papa ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Et bien en premier lieu les airbags _intérieurs_ ...**et** _extérieurs_. Ces derniers protégeant toutes les personnes risquant de croiser ta mère ...Les pare-chocs avant et arrière sont également munis d'aimants très puissants, des aimants qui repoussent tout véhicule s'approchant du sien bien entendus ...avec d'autres gadgets intéressants... »

**Bulma** _(sous le choc)_ : « Incroyable !!! ...Mais ...Et la police ? Pourquoi ne se fait-elle jamais arrêter ? »

**Dr Brief** : « ... »

**Végéta** _(rentrant à cet instant dans la pièce)_ : « Parce qu'ils sont corrompus ! »

**Bulma** : « Végéta, comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Je suis désolé Bulma mais ...Il a raison ... Ils connaissent tous ta mère et son cabriolet. En fait, toute la population a appris à l'éviter ! Et je tente toujours de les prévenir dès qu'elle est de sortie afin qu'ils dévient plus ou moins la circulation ... »

**Végéta** _(tremblant à ses souvenirs)_ : « ça explique pourquoi on n'a croisé personne quand elle m'a fait prendre l'autoroute à contre sens ... à plus de 200km/h ! »

**Dr Brief **_(d'un air songeur)_ : « Bunny a toujours été une passionnée de vitesse ... »

**Végéta **_(son regard empli de terreur__**)**_ : « De VITESSE !!! Même _le transporteur de Freezer n'allait pas aussi vite_ !!! Elle a failli nous tuer ! »

**Bulma** : « Tout de même ...corrompre les policiers !!! Papa tu devrais avoir honte ! »

**Végéta** : « Pfft ! Il n'est pas le seul ! ...On s'est déjà fait arrêter avec ta mère en plein centre ville ! »

**Bulma** : « Et ils ne vous ont pas donné d'amandes ? »

**Végéta** : « Eux non ! Mais ta mère si ! Elle est descendue de voiture et a ouvert son coffre ...Il était rempli de beignets qu'elle leur a offert ...Ils sont ensuite repartis comme si de rien n'était ! »

**Bulma** _(se cachant le visage dans ses mains)_ : « Quelle honte mais quelle honte ! »

**Dr Brief** : « ...Je suis navré que tu l'ais découvert ... »

**Bulma** : « Mais au fait ! Et toi Végéta ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me le dire quand tu es rentré de ta première leçon ? »

**Végéta** : « Humphelmahmdchtédmgto .... »

**Bulma** : « Hein ? »

**Végéta** (boudeur) : « Grrrr ...Elle m'a acheté des gâteaux !!!!!!! VOILA ! »

**Bulma** _(bavant de rage)_ : « Et tu as continué de risquer ta vie et la sienne pour des GATEAUX !!! Non mais je rêve ! Quand je pense que j'ai passé ma journée à réviser ce code pour t'aider et remplacer ma mère ! »

**Végéta** : « Tu ...Tu vas la remplacer et me faire conduire ? »

**Bulma** : « ça te pose un problème Môssieur je me laisse corrompre avec des pâtisseries ? »

**Végéta** : « Euh ...Non ... »

**Bulma** _(fulminant) _: « PARFAIT !!! »

**Dr Brief** : « Euh ...Végéta ...Si tu veux il me reste un ou deux airbags supplémentaires ...

...au cas ou ... »

**Végéta** : « Kami ...Protégez-nous ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Etant française, dans ma fic, j'ai repris l'idée du permis de conduire à points. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas son principe, on dispose de 12 points. Selon l'infraction commise, on se voit en plus d'une amande retirer des points à son permis. Lorsqu'on n'a plus aucun point, on ne peut bien sûr plus conduire, mais on a la possibilité d'en regagner si l'on assiste à des stages ... Ici, j'avoue, j'ai rendu le rattrapage des points plus complexe car Bulma doit carrément repasser son code et l'épreuve du permis ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir corsé la chose ! Bonne lecture ...**

**Un retournement de situation !**

Bulma avait mis une semaine à se calmer. Elle avait consenti à garder secret la mauvaise conduite de sa mère et la corruption des agents de Police par son père, en échange de quoi ce dernier ne devait plus leur verser un seul pot de vin et empêcher sa femme de reprendre le volant... Fini donc les sommes considérables données aux œuvres de charité de la Police !

Bunny n'eut curieusement aucun mal à accepter l'emploi d'un chauffeur personnel pour chacun de ses déplacements ! En fait, elle avait pris goût au fait d'être accompagnée par Végéta ...Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il n'était pas bavard et de bonne compagnie ...Ainsi donc, au soulagement de tous, Bunny avait déclaré ne plus vouloir être seule en voiture ...Se faire conduire était ..._un luxe de plus_ !

Le Dr Brief expliqua très gentiment à Bunny qu'il serait préférable que Végéta conduise avec quelqu'un d'autre, afin qu'il puisse observer la conduite _sous un autre angle_ que le sien. Bunny en fut d'abord attristée mais retrouva le sourire lorsqu'elle entendit que _c'était pour_ _faire progresser_ _son élève_ !

Bulma, voyant la réaction de sa mère, ne put que lui pardonner sa façon d'agir. Après tout, sa mère n'était qu'une femme un peu trop gentille et naïve ... Il était même probable que toutes ces pâtisseries distribuées aux policiers ne soient que de simples cadeaux, faits de bon cœur et sans aucune arrière pensée. Cela ne la rendait que plus attachante ...et dangereuse, car elle ignorait _vraiment_ quel danger elle pouvait être !

Il en était un qui avait également retrouvé (s'il l'avait eu un jour) le sourire, c'était Végéta. Fini les leçons avec Bunny, son nouvel accompagnateur serait Bulma et cela lui convenait !

Enfin ...Ce serait elle, à la condition qu'elle réussisse l'examen d'aujourd'hui ! Car oui, le jour du stage de conduite était arrivé et avec lui, le rattrapage de tous ses points !

Elle était partie sereine et confiante, avec les encouragements de son père et de Végéta en prime !

Arrivée à l'auto-école, elle avait rempli une fiche d'inscription et patientée jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour ...

Le passage du code ne fut pour son cerveau de génie qu'une simple formalité ! Il faut dire qu'avoir vu et revu la vidéo de Végéta et de sa mère en action lui avait servi de résumé de toutes les fautes à ne pas faire !

L'épreuve de la conduite fut bien plus difficile, car comme sa mère, Bulma aimait la vitesse et avait bien du mal à se retenir d'accélérer, surtout en ville ! Néanmoins, elle finit son parcours et retrouva avec soulagement le trottoir situé en face de l'auto-école ...

Trois heures plus tard, Bulma était de retour chez elle ...

_Résidence des Briefs, Capsule Corporation ..._

**Dr Brief** : « Comment ça tu ne l'as plus ? »

**Végéta** : « Pfft ça c'est malin ! Tu y vas pour récupérer tes points et au final tu les perds tous ! »

**Bulma** (assise par terre, en larmes) : « C'est pas maaa fauuute !!!!!Ouiiiiiiiinnnn ! »

**Dr Brief** : « Mais que s'est-il passé ??? »

**Bulma** : « Ouinnn ! Mais qu'est-ce je vais devenir ? ...Mais comment je vais faire du shopping sans mon permis de conduire ? ouin ! »

**Bunny** : « Oh ma pauvre chérie ! Ne t'en fait pas ..._Maman_ va te servir de chauffeur le temps que tu repasses l'examen ! »

**Bulma** _(les yeux remplis de larmes et de terreur) _: « Nooooooonnn !!! Je ne veux pas mouriiiiir !!! Je suis trop belle et trop jeune !!! snif ! »

**Bunny** : « ... ???... »

**Dr Brief** : « Mais racontes-nous ce qu'il s'est passé !!! »

**Bulma** (ravalant ses sanglots) : « Snif ...j'ai eu mon code sans soucis ...et puis snif ...la conduite ...tout s'est bien passé ....snif ... »

**Dr Brief et Végéta** : « Et alors ??? »

**Bulma** : « snif ...Bah et alors ...J'ai récupéré mon permis ...snif ... et au retour ..._j'ai tout perdu_ !!!! »

**Dr Brief** : « Mais ??? Comment ??? »

**Bulma** : « J'étais tellement contente que j'ai voulu faire vite pour vous donner la bonne nouvelle ...mais j'ai fait ...un peu trop _vite_ ...Et la Police m'a arrêté !!!!!! »

**Dr Brief** : « Oups ... »

**Bulma** : « Excès de vitesse : moins 4 points ...dépassement d'une voiture sur une ligne continue : moins 3 points ...passage d'un feu à l'orange : moins 3 points ...et franchissement d'un stop : moins 2 points !!! Ouinnnnnnnnn !!!! _Ils m'ont enlevé mon permis de conduire_ et j'ai du rentrer _à pied_ !!!! »

**Bunny** : « Ma pauvre chérie ...Dommage que tu n'ai pas emmené quelques uns de _mes délicieux biscuits_ ! »

**Dr Brief** : « Peut-être qu'un chèque pour leur orphelinat ... »

**Bulma** : « NON !!! Il n'en est pas question !!! Je repasserai mon permis et je ferai attention cette fois ! ...Je suis désolée Végéta ...Mais il va falloir te trouver un nouvel enseignant ...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir _(en marchant longuement pour rentrer à la maison ...)_ et j'ai trois quatre personnes pouvant faire l'affaire ... »

**Végéta** : « Ne me dis pas que je les connais !!! »

**Bulma** : « Oh mais si ! Et très bien même ! Alors voyons ...Yamcha et Krillin n'accepteront jamais ...Quant à Piccolo ...il a _trop peu d'expérience_, il ne conduit jamais chez le Très-Haut ...Goku ... »

**Végéta** : « A non pas lui ! Pas Kakarotto !!! Jamais !!! »

**Bulma** : « D'accord ...Je le raye de la liste ...Il reste ...Ok ...J'ai besoin de passer un coup de fil et je reviens ! »

**Végéta** (_une boule d'angoisse se formant au creux de son estomac)_ : « Mais qui reste-t-il ? »

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, de retour au salon ..._

**Bulma** : « Et voilà c'est réglé ! Ta nouvelle accompagnatrice viendra te prendre demain à 8 heures ! »

**Végéta** : « Mais qui ...qui ...est-ce ???? »

**Bulma** : « c'est _Chichi_ ! Et c'est _elle_ ou _personne_ !»

**Végéta** _(tombant à genou)_ : « NOOOOOONNNNNN !!!!! »

**Bulma** : « Oh et j'oubliais de te dire : Goku te souhaite Bonne Chance !»


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note de l'auteur : Voici le 5**__**ème**__** chapitre de cette fic, à noter que celui-ci se compose uniquement de dialogues ...Je vous laisse libre d'imaginer ce qui va suivre ...Bonne lecture !**_

**TENSIONS !**

_Le lendemain matin ...Quelque part dans les montagnes ..._

**Gohan** **et Goku** : « Bonjour Piccolo ! »

**Piccolo** (apercevant Gohan caché derrière son père) : « Tiens c'est toi ? Je croyais que tu étudiais avec ta mère !»

**Gohan** : « Maman est chez Bulma ...Et je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui ! »

**Goku** : « Chichi s'est trouvé un autre élève ! »

**Piccolo** : « Hein ? Mais de qui parles-tu ? »

**Goku **_(tout sourire)_ : « De Végéta ! Ma femme s'est portée volontaire pour lui apprendre à conduire ! »

**Piccolo** : « Non mais c'est une blague ??? »

**Goku** : « Et non ...C'est la vérité ! »

**Piccolo** : « Oh le pauvre ... »

...

**Goku et Piccolo** (soudain trépignants d'impatience) : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ??? On ne peut pas manquer ça !!!!!!!! »

_Résidence des Briefs ...07 :45_

**Bulma** : « Allons Végéta, ne sois pas si nerveux ! Tout va très bien se passer ... »

**Yamcha** : « De toute façon cela ne peut pas être pire qu'avec Bunny ! »

**Krillin **_(aux côtés de Tortue Géniale et d'Oolong)_ : « Quoi que ... »

**Végéta** : « Mais d'abord qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous tous ??? »

**Yamcha** : « Quoi ??? Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à ma petite amie ? »

**Végéta** : « Pfft ...Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis 6 mois et comme par hasard, tu débarques aujourd'hui avec toute la bande de crétins au grand complet !!! »

**Krillin** : « Dîtes, vous ne sentez pas une grande force qui approche ? On dirait ...Mais ce sont Goku et Piccolo !!! »

**Végéta** : « Ah non pas eux !!! Ils viennent se moquer de moi !!! »

**Bulma** : « Mais non ...Ils viennent probablement t'encourager ! Et arrêtes d'être aussi tendu ! Chichi ne mord pas ! ...Elle est parfois sévère mais elle est toujours juste ! Et puis c'est une très bonne enseignante avec Gohan ...et une meilleure conductrice que ma mère ...»

**Yamcha** : « Euh ...Tout le monde est meilleur conducteur que ta mère ... En fait, même un gosse de 5 ans sur sa trottinette est meilleur que ...»

**Bulma** : « Oui bon ça va _on a compris_ Yamcha !!!! »

**Végéta** : « Mais elle me déteste !!! Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté de m'apprendre à conduire ? ...Ils me tendent un piège, tous, je le sens ... »

**Bulma** : « C'est pas bientôt fini la paranoïa ? ...Ne me dis pas que tu la craints plus que Freezer ! »

**Goku** (atterrissant sur la pelouse de la Capsule Corp.) : « Bonjour tout le monde ! »

**Piccolo** : « Eh eh eh ...Bonjour Végéta ...Alors comment vas-tu ? ...Toujours pas de nouvelle couleur de cheveux ? »

**Végéta** _(au bord de l'hystérie)_ : « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? ...Grrr ...»

...

**Goku** : « Au fait, où est Chichi ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Elle est au parking avec ma femme, elles choisissent la voiture qu'il va conduire. »

...

_Au même moment ..._

**Chichi **: « Cette voiture conviendra tout à fait ! Elle est bien plus discrète que la Ferrari ou la limousine ... Et puis en cas d'accrochage ça fera moins de frais de réparation !»

**Bunny** : « Excellent choix ! Vous prendrez bien soin de lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est un si gentil garçon ...Le pauvre chéri, il est tellement nerveux que j'ai du lui donner quelques comprimés pour le détendre, avec son petit-déjeuner ... »

**Chichi** : « Bon allons-y, je ne voudrai pas me retrouver coincée dans les embouteillages !»

....

_Quinze minutes plus tard, Végéta se trouvait à bord du véhicule, Chichi assise côté passager lui donnant les dernières recommandations. Autour de la voiture se trouvait toute la famille Brief et leurs amis._

**Chichi** : « Vérifions la liste avant de partir : ceintures de sécurité OK... rétroviseurs intérieur et extérieurs OK... niveau d'huile OK ...essence ...OK ...cartes routières OK ...visibilité arrière ... »

**Végéta** (étrangement rouge, le visage grimaçant tandis que son regard se porte vers Goku et ses amis restés sur le trottoir) : « Bon c'est pas bientôt fini !!! On peut y aller là !!! »

**Chichi** : « Végéta ne commences pas ! On ne doit rien négliger quand il s'agit de la sécurité ! Bon ...Tout est Ok ...Clignotant à gauche, personne dans le rétroviseur ...passage en première et _c'est parti_ ! Tout _en douceur_ ...»

**Végéta** : « C'est pas trop tôt ...Bon où va-t-on ? »

**Chichi** : « Le parc naturel de Guyani ...C'est l'endroit parfait pour apprendre la leçon du jour, les démarrages en côte ! »

...

**Bulma** : « Et voilà ils sont partis ! »

**Krillin** : « J'espère que tout se passera bien ! »

**Goku** : « Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! ...N'est-ce pas ? »

**Tout le monde **(sifflotant, fixant le ciel ou leurs pieds) « ... »

**Bulma** : « Bon et bien puisque vous êtes tous là, que diriez-vous de prendre un café et de discuter en attendant leur retour ? »

**Tout le monde** : « Excellente idée ... »

...

_Trois heures et demi plus tard ...Dans le salon des Briefs ..._

**Goku** : « Tu as l'air soucieuse ... »

**Bulma** : « C'est curieux qu'ils ne soient pas encore rentrés ...Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ??? »

**Goku** : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je surveille le ki de Chichi et je peux t'assurer qu'elle va bien ! »

**Bunny** _(les mains jointes, cachée derrière son époux)_ : « Et euh ...Vous pouvez aussi sentir celui de Végéta ? »

**Goku** _(fronçant les sourcils et devenant soudain blanc comme un linge)_ : « Alors là par contre il y a un problème !!! _(Puis mettant deux doigts sur son front)_ Je dois aller les rejoindre ! Ils sont à l'Hôpital !!!»

**Bunny** : « Oups ! Je suis désolée ... »

**Bulma** : « Maman ??? Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ? »

**Bunny** : « Je ...je crois que je me suis trompée de cachets ce matin, j'ai confondu avec la boîte de calmants ... »

**Bulma** : « Et tu lui as donné quoi ? »

**Bunny** : « Euh ...4 petites pilules bleues ... »

**Bulma** : « QUOI ??? Tu ...Tu lui as donné ...du ...du VIAGRA !!! »

**Bunny** : « Oups ! »

_A suivre ..._


	6. Chapter 6

N.B : dans ce chapitre où l'on retrouve Goku et Chichi à l'hôpital, l'un comme l'autre ne sait pas que Végéta a pris du viagra ...Goku est en effet parti avant la révélation de Bunny ...

**Urgences !**

Bulma pestait une fois encore contre sa mère. Faisant les 100 pas dans le salon, se massant les tempes, elle cherchait à comprendre. Mais comment avait-elle pu se tromper entre les deux boîtes ? Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand y'avait-il une boîte de Viagra dans leur pharmacie ?

Bien que s'inquiétant pour Végéta, Bulma trouva plus important d'avoir une réponse à sa question. De toute façon, Goku venait de rejoindre Chichi à l'hôpital, il ne tarderait sûrement pas à leur téléphoner de là-bas pour donner des nouvelles.

**Bulma** : « Et puis-je savoir ce que fait cette boîte de Viagra dans la pharmacie ? »

**Bunny** : « Oh mais ma chérie ...Je ...Je ne sais pas ...Il faudrait peut-être demander à Yamcha ... »

**Bulma** : « Yamcha ? Mais quel rapport avec lui ? »

**Bunny **_(rougissante)_ : « Et bien ...Il était avec moi lorsque j'ai pris cette boîte dans la pharmacie ce matin. C'est même lui qui m'a conseillé d'en donner 4 à Végéta ..._pour plus d'effets_ m'a-t-il dit ! Je croyais vraiment qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau médicament contre l'anxiété ! Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques minutes que ton père m'a dit à quoi cela servait ...Il m'a vu avec la boîte dans les mains et m'a demandé ce que je faisais avec, alors je lui ai dit que j'en avais donné à Végéta ...Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce pauvre garçon ...»

**Bulma** _(se précipitant dans le jardin)_ : « YAMCHAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! »

...

_Quelques instants plus tard ..._

**Krillin **: « Tiens ! On dirait que le temps tourne à l'orage ... »

**Puar** : « Yamcha ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as _encore_ fait ? »

**Yamcha** : « Ah mais rien du tout je te jure !!! »

**Bulma** _(les bras croisés, plantée devant Yamcha, toute la bande réunie autour d'eux)_ : « Alors Yamcha ! Tu trouves drôle de donner du Viagra à Végéta ! »

**Tortue géniale, Oolong, Krillin et Puar** : « Quoi ??? Du Viagra !!!»

**Yamcha** : « Du ...du ViaViagra ? Mais voyons je ...je n'en ai pas ! »

**Bulma** : « Tu accuserais ma mère de mensonges ? »

**Gohan et Piccolo** _(en chœur)_ : « Euh ...c'est quoi du Viagra ? »

**Yamch**a _(riant nerveusement)_ : « Hi hi voyons Bulma ! Ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie ...Ce n'est pas ça qui va le tuer ... »

**Bulma** : « Et Chichi ??? Tu y as pensé ? »

**Krillin** : « Quelque chose me dit qu'elle saura se défendre ...Mais au fait, où est Goku ? »

**Bulma** : « Il est parti rejoindre Chichi à l'HôPITAL !!! Elle va bien mais il a senti les forces de Végéta diminuer dangereusement ... »

**Yamcha** : « Oups ! »

**Krillin** : « Ah bah qu'est-ce que je disais ! Cette femme sait se défendre ! »

**Piccolo** : « Euh dîtes ! Vous n'avez pas répondu à notre question ! »

...

_Pendant ce temps ...à l'Hôpital ..._

Goku venait de se matérialiser aux côtés de Chichi, au beau milieu de la salle d'attente, attenante au service des Urgences. Son apparition soudaine provoqua un mouvement de panique parmi les soignants et les patients. Certaines personnes s'évanouirent ce qui donna du travail supplémentaire aux infirmières et aux médecins déjà débordés. Goku vit partir l'une de ces personnes sur une civière, l'air désolé et un brin coupable ...

**Goku** : « Je ne voulais pas lui provoquer une crise cardiaque ! Je suis désolé Chichi ! »

**Chichi** _(les yeux rougis)_ : « Je sais mon chéri ...On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici et de discuter dehors ... »

**Goku** _(pâle et nerveux)_: « Tu as raison, en plus je déteste les hôpitaux ...Toutes ces blouses blanches ...et ces docteurs avec leurs piqûres ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'asseyaient sur un banc, dans les jardins entourant l'hôpital ...

**Goku** : « Dis-moi vite ce qu'il s'est passé !»

**Chichi** _(les yeux se remplissant de larmes) _: « Ce n'est pas ma faute ! ...Je ne fais quand même pas peur à ce point !!! »

**Goku** _(prenant Chichi contre lui)_ : « Euh non ...Bien sûr que non ...»

**Chichi** : « Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui est arrivé ...Bon d'accord je l'ai un peu disputé quand il a refusé une priorité à droite ...Mais je n'ai pas été si sévère au point qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque !!!! ...Je suis donc si ...si _effrayante_ ??? »

**Goku** : « Non ...mais euh ...Tu as bien dit que Végéta avait eu une crise cardiaque !?? »

**Chichi** : « Oui ...Il paraissait déjà nerveux ce matin en partant de la capsule, j'ai cru qu'au bout de quelques kilomètres il se détendrait ...On s'est comme prévu rendu au parc pour une série de démarrages en côte ...Il les a tous très bien réussi d'ailleurs ! Il n'a calé que deux fois ! Tu aurais du le voir, il était si concentré, le pauvre était déjà très pâle et il transpirait beaucoup, j'ai mis cela sur le compte du stress ...Après cela on a été se garer devant le temple et je lui ai fait faire quelques créneaux ...C'est là que les choses ont commencé à se gâter ... »

_...Flash back ..._

**Chichi** (donnant les instructions à Végéta) : « Un peu plus à gauche ...non à droite ... maintenant redresse ...non recule un peu ...avance ...recule ...avance ...recule ...Végéta ...tu es trop tendu ! Sois un peu moins crispé sur le volant ! Braque à gauche ...redresse, non ça ne rentre pas ! Tu sors et tu recommences ! ...C'est ça ! Recule ...avance ...recule ...quelques millimètres plus à gauche ! ...Végéta ? Tu es tout pâle ...Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

...

**Goku** : « Et après ? »

**Chichi** : « Il est sorti en trombe de la voiture et est allé vomir dans les buissons ...Quand je l'y ai rejoint il était blême, se tenait la poitrine et avait du mal à respirer ...une minute plus tard, il s'effondrait sur le sol et faisait un arrêt cardiaque ! ...J'ai du le réanimer ...enfin j'ai essayé les techniques de premiers secours que je connaissais ...mais rien ne marchait alors j'ai ...j'ai ... »

**Goku** : « Tu as fait quoi ? »

**Chichi** _(les joues rouges)_: « J'ai frappé de toutes mes forces sa poitrine, je lui ai asséné les plus violents coups de poing et coups de pieds ...et tenté un ...un Kaméhamé ...le peu d'énergie qu'il a dégagé à frapper sa poitrine et ...son cœur a redémarré ! »

**Goku** : « C'est euh ...waouh ...je n'aurai jamais utilisé cette technique pour ça mais ... et comment est-il arrivé à l'hôpital ? »

**Chichi** : « J'ai appelé une ambulance depuis une cabine téléphonique ...Peut-être qu'on devrait retourner aux urgences pour prendre de ses nouvelles ? »


	7. Chapter 7

**Maman ...bobo !**

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle d'attente des Urgences. Goku était assis près de l'entrée, l'odeur de l'éther et la vue des infirmières le mettant mal à l'aise.

Chichi quant à elle, assise à ses côtés, ne cessait de s'interroger. Comment donc Végéta pouvait-il faire une crise cardiaque lors d'une leçon de conduite quand une explosion même gigantesque pouvait à peine l'égratigner ? Se sentant coupable, elle s'était maintes fois rendue à l'accueil demander de ses nouvelles, mais comme toujours, on lui avait répondu qu'il fallait attendre.

Chichi devait-elle revoir ses méthodes d'enseignement ? Il est vrai que son père et son mari la comparait souvent à un véritable tyran lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail scolaire de Gohan ...Bon d'accord, elle piquait quelques colères lorsqu'il paraissait regarder ailleurs que sur son cahier, par la fenêtre par exemple, mais quoi ? Elle voulait simplement qu'il réussisse dans la vie ...Une question la taraudait : Gohan avait-il peur d'elle ?

Dix minutes de plus s'écoulèrent avant qu'une infirmière vienne les voir. Elle leur expliqua brièvement comment rejoindre la chambre où Végéta se reposait.

Goku et Chichi semblaient sereins, ils allaient enfin quitter ce silence pesant lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans le lointain. Des pas de course, des cris et des plaintes se rapprochaient très vite. S'agissait-il d'une nouvelle vague de blessés suite à un carambolage ? Y'avait-il eu bagarre dans un bar ?

Rien de tout cela ...C'était juste leurs amis et la famille Brief qui venait de faire son entrée, une entrée fracassante ! Yamcha se faisait tiré l'oreille par une Bulma visiblement excédée ! Puar à ses côtés le frappait également, lui lançant les pires insultes ! Bunny semblait pour la première fois de sa vie connaître la panique, tandis que son époux la suivait une boîte de médicaments dans les mains, suivi de très près par un Tortue Génial ...envieux ?

**Bunny **: « Végéta mon pauvre petit ! Où est-il ? »

**Yamcha** : « Aïe mais lâche-moi ! Vous me faites mal !!! Bulma je me suis déjà excusé cent fois ! »

**Puar** : « Idiot ! A moi aussi tu mentais ! _'Si Bulma téléphone dis lui que je m'entraîne ...et surtout ne lui dis pas que je suis parti jouer au Baseball'_ !!! Pfft ...Tu étais surtout avec l'une de ces filles ! »

**Bulma** : « Je ne te lâcherai que lorsque tu te seras excusé auprès des bonnes personnes ! Et aussi lorsque tu auras répondu à ma question : avec laquelle de tes _supportrices_ as-tu pris du Viagra ? Etait-ce avec Cindy ? Joannie ? Ou encore _cette autre courge_ du centre commercial ?!! »

**Yamcha** : « Mais je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai jamais pris ! Et il n'y a personne d'autre que TOI !»

**Bulma** : « Ce n'est pas ton nom sur la boîte peut-être ? Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? Il en manque 9, tu en as donné 4 à Végéta, faut pas être un génie pour savoir que tu en as utilisé 5 or ON NE S'EST PAS VU DEPUIS 6 MOIS et la boite est quasi neuve !!!!! »

**Yamcha** : « Bon d'accord j'avoue tout ... Je les ai acheté pour un ami !!! En fait c'est ...Krillin qui les a pris !il avait un petit problème alors ... »

**Krillin** (cramoisi) : « QUOI ? Ah non mais pas du tout, c'est faux !!!! Yamcha ne me mêle pas à ça ! »

**Bulma** _(frappant Yamcha)_ : « La vérité c'est que tu m'as encore trompée ! Et moi comme une idiote j'ai cru que tu t'entraînais très dur depuis six mois ! ...j'en ai assez Yamcha ! Je romps avec toi et _cette fois_ c'est DEFINITIF !!! »

**Dr Brief** : « Euh ...Dîtes les enfants, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour une dispute ...N'oubliez pas pourquoi on est là ! »

**Bulma** _(exténuée):_ « Tu as raison papa ...Goku, Chichi, vous avez des nouvelles de Végéta ? »

**Goku** : « Euh ... Oui ...il est dans une chambre en ... »

**Chichi** : « Ai-je bien entendu ? Végéta a pris du Viagra ? »

**Bunny** : « Oui ...Le pauvre chéri ...J'ai confondu avec ... »

**Piccolo** _(venant d'entrer par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes, Gohan à sa suite)_ : « Est-ce qu'on va enfin répondre à ma question et me dire ce qu'est ce fichu comprimé ! »

**Gohan** : « Oui maman, dis-nous à quoi ça sert ! »

**Chichi** (les joues rouges) : « et bien c'est ... »

**Goku** : « ...du dopage ...pour euh ...améliorer ses ...performances ... »

**Piccolo** : « Je le savais ! Il veut tellement réussir à devenir un super guerrier qu'il se drogue ! ...Pfft ...minable ! »

**Bulma** _(se massant les tempes, sentant une migraine venir)_: « Mais enfin ça n'a rien à voir, d'abord c'est Yamcha qui lui en a donné ...oh et puis laisse tomber ! »

...

Dans sa chambre, Végéta était blême, en sueur, son cœur frôlait dangereusement les 200 pulsations par minute et il souffrait affreusement des reins et de l'entrejambe. Il hurlait dès qu'une infirmière tentait de l'approcher ...Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait depuis ce matin ? Jamais il n'avait eu une telle réaction ! Les médecins eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais vu une érection durer aussi longtemps ... elle avait débuté dans l'ambulance et par chance, ils avaient réussi à la stopper mais il continuait malgré tout de souffrir ...Au fond de son lit, prostré, Végéta paniquait ...Etait-il attiré par la femme de Goku ? Pourtant au fond de lui, il trouvait Bulma plus attirante ..._oh non ...arrête de penser à elle ça va revenir ! Se disait-il ..._

...

_Trois coups à la porte ...Pas de réponse ...Ils entrèrent ..._

**Goku** : « Euh ...Bonjour Végéta ! ...ça va ? »

**Dr Brief** : « Voilà j'ai tout expliqué au médecin, il va pouvoir le soigner par un antidote ...Il semblait soulagé, il n'avait pas pensé à cela ... »

**Végéta **_(gémissant et tremblant)_: « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là, sortez de ma chambre ! Et de quel antidote il parle ...Qui m'a empoisonné ? _Je le savais ...C'est un complot ...je le savais ..._»

**Yamcha** _(se protégeant les oreilles)_ : « C'était juste pour rire ...Alors voilà ... »

**Bulma** _(montrant des dents de carnassier)_ : « Tais-toi Yamcha ! »

**Bunny** : « Mon pauvre chéri, tu as mal ? »

**Chichi** : « Il est encore bien pâle ... »

**Gohan** _(dit tout haut, mais à l'attention de Piccolo)_ : « Moi, quand j'ai mal quelque part, ma maman elle me fait un bisou et la douleur disparaît ! »

**Bunny** _(de sa voix aigue et chantante, poussant tout le monde sur son passage pour s'approcher le plus possible de Végéta)_ : « Oh mais quelle bonne idée ! Tu veux que Maman Brief fasse un bisou sur le bobo ? »

**Végéta** _(paniqué)_, **Dr Brief, Goku et les autres** : « NON !!!!!!!!!!!! »

**Végéta** : « Sortez tous d'ici !!! Surtout ELLE !!! »

**Goku** : « Allons calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur ... »

**Piccolo** (les bras croisés, l'air boudeur) : « pfft ...minable... »

**Végéta** : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a le Namek ? il veut ma place ? »

**Piccolo **_(avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre)__:_ « TRICHEUR ! »

**Végéta **_(perdu)_ : « Tricheur ...Mais de quoi il parle ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Végéta connaissait le fin mot de toute l'histoire. Il pesta, hurla, menaça, fit même explosé quelques vitres ...bref il était lui-même ...et en même temps soulagé. Il pouvait à nouveau regarder Chichi sans crainte ...enfin presque ! Quant au fait que Bulma avait largué Yamcha ...c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour lui ...

Quant aux médecins, rassurés d'avoir un diagnostic, ils le laissèrent partir après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

...

_Une semaine plus tard, dans une pharmacie du centre ville d'Est City ..._

**Piccolo : « **Je veux ces pilules bleues ! Moi aussi je veux augmenter ma force ! Je veux surpasser Goku et Végéta ! Il me les faut ! »

**Le pharmacien** _(exténué, soupirant et remontant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez, ses trois employés tremblant et se cachant derrière lui)_ : « Monsieur ...Petit Cœur ! Cela fait une heure que je vous le répète ! ...soupir* ... Ce médicament n'est délivré **que** _sur ordonnance_ ! »

...


	8. Chapter 8

**On arrive ?**

Un mois était passé et Bulma ne décolérait toujours pas d'avoir perdu son permis de conduire aussi bêtement. C'était d'autant plus stupide que maintenant, c'était Végéta qui l'accompagnait à ses rendez-vous professionnels, en tant que chauffeur et toujours sous la tutelle de Chichi qui pour plus de commodités s'était installée à Capsule Corp avec Goku et Gohan ...

Végéta n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Vivre sous le même toit que Goku le rendait nerveux et cela ne faisait que lui rappeler son incapacité à se transformer en Super Guerrier ! Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait doublé le nombre d'heures passées dans la salle de gravité.

Son seul réconfort était que Yamcha payait le prix fort pour sa 'plaisanterie' : en plus de rompre avec lui, Bulma l'avait relégué au rang de partenaire d'entraînement de Végéta ... comprenez par là qu'il servait de punching-ball officiel à Végéta durant ses _longues_ séances d'entraînement ...

Végéta n'avait pas pour autant abandonné l'idée d'obtenir son permis de conduire, loin de là !

Ses séances intensives aux arts martiaux étaient entrecoupées de leçons particulières avec Chichi ...Particulières ...enfin si l'on veut ...Car voilà, en plus de partager son toit et sa table, il avait à présent son rival sur le dos ...Enfin devrai-je dire ...dans son dos puisque Goku occupait la banquette arrière de la voiture. C'est simple, lorsque Végéta regardait dans le rétroviseur intérieur, il ne voyait que Goku baillant aux corneilles..._Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il les accompagne ?_

La vérité était que Goku s'ennuyait à mourir. Il ne voulait pas être là mais depuis la bourde de Yamcha, Chichi ne voulait plus être seule avec le Prince ! Ça c'était pour la version officielle, car en réalité, Chichi voulait seulement éloigner son époux et Gohan de Piccolo ...dont le comportement au lendemain de son passage à l'hôpital paraissait à Chichi plus qu'étrange !

Chichi l'avait en effet aperçu sautillant dans un champ non loin de leur maison, habillé d'un dégradé de pastelles allant de l'orange au rose, un bouquet de jonquilles dans la main tandis qu'il chantonnait des chansons d'amour ...Seul Kami (et un certain pharmacien) savait ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi ...Sa décision fut donc vite prise ... mieux valait éloigner son fils et son mari de lui !

Un samedi, Bulma eut à se rendre à un rendez-vous d'affaire dans la zone industrielle de South City ...280 Kms à parcourir, aller et retour ! C'était une chance inespérée pour Végéta qui devait encore parcourir plus de 837,2 Kms avant de pouvoir passer l'épreuve du permis ... _(il relevait le compteur tous les jours)_ Une chance qu'il saisit mais qu'il regretta très vite !

...

Le voyage aller s'était déroulé sans obstacle majeur, la route étant déserte à ces heures matinales et Goku ayant dormi presque durant tout le trajet, ils déposèrent Bulma à l'entrée du bâtiment où se tenait la réunion et attendirent ...

La patience n'étant pas la principale qualité de nos deux sayains, ce qui dura 2 heures leur parut être une éternité ! Et une fois Bulma sortit de sa réunion, un mirobolant contrat en poche, ils prirent enfin le chemin du retour.

_Dans la voiture, quelque part entre South City ...et euh ... nulle part ..._

**Goku **: « Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? »

**Chichi** _(agacée mais gardant son calme)_ : « Bientôt ... »

**Goku** : « Mais ça fait deux heures que tu dis ça ! C'est que je commence à avoir faim, moi ! »

**Chichi** : « Il est seulement 11 heures 30 ! Tu n'as qu'à attendre qu'on arrive ! »

**Bulma** : « C'est bizarre ...Cette route ne me dit rien. Tu es sûr que c'est le même chemin qu'on a pris à l'aller ? »

**Chichi** : « Oui ...Enfin je crois ...Remarques on est parti de nuit alors c'est normal qu'on ne reconnaisse rien, non ? »

**Goku** : « Végéta on peut faire une pause ...J'ai envie de ... »

**Végéta** : « Encore !!!! Non mais ce n'est pas une vessie que tu as ! On s'est déjà arrêté pour ça il y a une demi heure ! »

**Goku** : « Mais c'est que ... »

**Végéta** : « Euh ...Chichi ...Tu m'as bien dis de prendre la sortie B26 après la bretelle de sortie vers l'A42 ? »

**Chichi** : « L'A42 ??? ...Mais pas du tout je t'ai dit de prendre l'A42b ! »

**Bulma** : « Oh non j'avais raison ...On n'est pas sur la bonne route ! »

**Goku **: « Euh ...ça veut dire qu'on est perdu ? »

**Chichi** : « J'en ai bien peur ... On va surtout devoir faire demi-tour !»

**Bulma** : « Pas de panique ! On n'a qu'à utiliser le GPS ! Avec ça on retombera vite sur notre route ! »

**Végéta** : « Le GPS ...C'est quoi ? »

**Bulma** : « C'est un appareil vocal qui t'indique la route à suivre d'un endroit à un autre ! »

**Végéta** : « Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Mets ce truc en route ! »

**Bulma** : « Laisses-moi juste rentrer nos coordonnées ...et voilà c'est fait ! »

**Goku** : « Du coup, puisqu'on est plus perdu ...Est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt ? »

**Chichi, Végéta et Bulma** : « Non !!! »

**Voix du GPS** : « Prenez _à _droite _mon chou ! »

**Végéta** _(lâchant presque le volant)_ : « AAAAAAAAAAH !!! Non mais c'est quoi encore que ça ? »

**Goku** : « Cette voix me rappelle quelqu'un ... »

**Bulma** : « C'est normal ...C'est la voix de ma mère ! Une idée de mon père ... »

**Chichi** : « Comme c'est mignon ! »

**Végéta **: « Grr...Encore elle ...elle me poursuit ... »

_20 minutes plus tard ..._

**Voix du GPS** : « Prenez la bretelle de sortie _ B36_ en direction de l'Est _ périphérique c18 _ hi hi !!!! »

**Végéta** : « B36 ...C18 ...On joue à quoi ? La bataille navale ??! ...Je suis en plein cauchemar ...Je vais me réveiller ... »

**Goku** : « Est-ce qu'on est ... »

**Chichi, Végéta et Bulma** : « NON !!! »

**Goku** _(se tenant le ventre)_ : « Mais je vais mourir de faim ! »

**Végéta** _(marmonnant)_ : « Si seulement c'était vrai ... »

**Bulma** : « C'est vrai qu'on roule depuis 3 heures maintenant ...On pourrait rentrer les coordonnées d'un restaurant et s'y arrêter ! »

**Chichi** : « D'accord ...Mais puisque c'est ton idée c'est toi qui paye ! »

**Bulma** : « ça me semble normal, après tout ce voyage c'est d'abord à cause de moi ! »

**Végéta** : « Bien alors on s'arrête où ? »

**Bulma** : « Une idée ? »

**Chichi** : « Un restaurant gastronomique ! Le meilleur ! _Vu qu'on n'a rien à débourser ..._ »

**Végéta et Goku** _(unis pour une fois)_ : « Au Mac Do !!! »

**Chichi** : « ...soupir*... »

_35 minutes plus tard ..._

**Goku** : « Chichi, on arrive bientôt ? »

**Chichi** : « GOKU ! Si tu reposes encore _une seule fois_ la question, je te jure de te commander le menu ENFANT !!! Et tant pis pour toi tu n'auras que ça ! »

**Goku** : "Mais Chichi les portions sont toutes petites !"

**Végéta **: « Arrêtes de gémir ! C'est bien fait pour toi !** »**

**Goku** : « ...pfft ...M'en fiche ...Je te prêterai pas le jouet ! »

**Végéta** _(les larmes aux yeux)_ : « Pourquoi lui Kami ...pourquoi l'as-tu choisi pour être le plus grand guerrier de l'Univers ?... »

Dix petites minutes plus tard, Végéta garait la voiture sur le parking du dit restaurant. Devant l'air suppliant de Goku, Chichi ne mit pas sa menace à exécution et commanda pour lui et Végéta pas moins de 30 cheeseburgers chacun ! Bulma et Chichi prirent chacune une salade au menu.

Rassasiés, ils reprirent le chemin de la Capsule ...accompagné par la mélodieuse voix de Bunny !

C'est ainsi qu'au final, à grand renfort de détours, Végéta réalisa ses 3000 Kms de conduite accompagnée ...Le grand jour allait enfin arriver ... et comble d'ironie ...Bulma et Végéta allaient le passer le même jour, avec le même moniteur ...


	9. Chapter 9

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant que cette fin vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**La dernière étape**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Bulma et Végéta s'étaient tous deux levés de très bonne heure. Ils s'étaient préparés chacun à leur façon pour affronter cette même et difficile épreuve.

Végéta avait passé deux heures dans la salle de gravité à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge dans le but d'évacuer son stress ...car oui, il était inquiet, il ne pouvait pas échouer, pas après tout ce qu'il avait subi ces derniers mois ! Il était bien décidé à rentrer à Capsule Corp, son précieux permis de conduire en poche ! Ainsi il aurait égaler Goku dans au moins un domaine ...

Bulma, quant à elle, misait sur son atout _séduction_ ...Elle avait passé en revue toutes les tenues que comptait son armoire afin de trouver _le_ débardeur idéal ...celui qui distrairait l'examinateur afin qu'il fixe autre chose que la route et le compteur de vitesse !

_8 heures ...Plus qu'une heure et trente minutes avant l'épreuve ..._

La sonnette d'entrée de la Capsule retentit. Bunny, toute excitée comme à son habitude, alla ouvrir aux Son qui depuis une semaine avaient regagné leur domicile dans les montagnes, au grand ravissement de Végéta.

Il était entendu que Goku conduirait Végéta et Bulma à l'auto-école ce matin là ...

_8 heures 15 minutes ..._

Tous les cinq prirent place dans la voiture de Goku. Goku au volant, Chichi à ses côtés. Végéta et Bulma occupant la banquette arrière, Bunny coincée entre eux deux ...

_8 heures 40 minutes ...Centre-ville de South City ..._

**Bulma** : « Goku ...Tu ne pourrais pas accélérer un peu, à cette allure on va arriver en retard ! Ce n'est pas la peine de se faire remarquer avant même de commencer l'épreuve ! »

**Végéta** : « C'est toi qui dit ça ! Pfft ...Vu la façon dont t'es habillée ce ne sera pas difficile de te faire remarquer par l'examinateur ! »

**Goku** : « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tout le monde ralenti ... »

_8 heures 55 minutes ...à peine 600 mètres plus loin..._

**Bulma** : « Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ??! ...ça n'avance pas ! »

**Chichi** : « C'est sûrement un accident ...ou peut-être un feu tricolore qui ne marche pas ! ... »

**Goku **: «Tu as sûrement raison Chichi ... J'aperçois un feu là-bas ! C'est vert et pourtant les gens ralentissent ! »

**Bunny** : « Ce feu est étrange ...Il brille bizarrement vous ne trouvez pas ? ...On dirait ...des flashs ... »

**Bulma** : « C'est peut-être un nouveau radar automatique ? »

**Végéta** _(perdant patience)_ : « Pfft ...On s'en fout de ce que c'est ou pas !!!! On va être en retard ! Je vous avais bien dit d'y aller en volant ! On ne serait pas coincé à ce carrefour ! »

**Goku **_(l'air soudain très grave)_ : « Oh mais ...Ce n'est pas un feu !!!! ...C'est PICCOLO ! »

**Chichi, Bunny, Bulma et Végéta** : « Quoi ??! »

**Goku** : « Restez dans la voiture je vais voir !...En plus il n'est pas seul, Mr Popo est avec lui ! »

**Végéta** : « Pas question que j'attende ici ! Je viens avec toi ! »

**Chichi, Bulma et Bunny** : « Nous aussi ! »

_9 heures ..._

**Goku** : « Piccolo mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ...Tu es tout ...vert ... fluorescent ... »

**Mr Popo** : « Goku il faut faire quelque chose ! »

**Piccolo** _(costume violet, ceinture jaune, cape et turban rose pastelle ...et la voix un brin efféminée)_ : « J'ai réussi ! ...J'y suis enfin arrivé ! ...Je suis devenu un Super Guerrier ! »

**Bunny** : « Comme c'est amusant ...On dirait une luciole ! »

**Végéta** : « Un Super Guerrier ??! Lui ??! ... Il s'est shooté à la chlorophylle ou quoi ? »

**Piccolo** : « Quoi ? Tu m'accuses d'avoir triché !? ...Minable ...Tu es jaloux parce que moi j'ai réussi !!! Na ! »

**Goku** : « Euh ...Popo ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Piccolo ?! »

**Mr Popo** : « Il est comme ça depuis ce matin ! ...C'est à cause des comprimés que le pharmacien lui a donnés l'autre jour ...À force d'en prendre son comportement à changé ! »

**Chichi **: « Merci on avait remarqué ! Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on va vraiment finir par être en retard ! »

**Goku** : « Tu as raison Chichi ...Je vais rester ici à aider Mr Popo pendant que tu conduiras Végéta et Bulma à l'auto-école ! »

**Bunny** : « Chichi peut rester ici avec toi ! Je peux les conduire moi-même ! »

**Végéta** _(s'approchant de Bulma et se préparant à la prendre dans ses bras)_: « Pas question ! Laisses-moi prendre les choses en main ! »

**Bulma** (sentant ses pieds quitter le sol, emportée par Végéta) : « Végéta mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reposes-moi tout de suite ! »

**Végéta** : « Il n'est pas question que je remonte en voiture avec ta mère ! Maintenant arrêtes de hurler on arrive dans moins d'une minute ! »

_9 heures trente et une minutes ...sur le parking de l'auto-école ..._

Végéta et Bulma étaient enfin arrivés. Devant eux se trouvait la voiture avec laquelle ils passeraient l'examen. Restait à savoir lequel des deux allait passer le premier ...et cela ne serait pas leur décision mais celle de ...l'examinatrice ...qui les attendait impatiemment, un carnet et un stylo à la main.

**L'examinatrice** : « Vous deux ! ...Vous êtes en retard ...Mr Végéta c'est vous qui commencerez ! »

**Végéta** _(glissant à l'oreille de Bulma)_ : « Pour le côté séduction tu repasseras ...eh eh ... à mon tour ...»

Sans plus attendre, Végéta monta en voiture, non sans avoir fait preuve de galanterie en ouvrant d'abord la portière à l'examinatrice ...Tout cela sous le regard haineux de Bulma ! »

**Bulma** _(pour elle-même)_ : « Non mais pincez-moi je rêve ??! ...sale tricheur !

_10 heures 15 minutes ..._

Chichi et Bunny avaient rejoint Bulma devant l'auto-école ...Bulma était de plus en plus nerveuse ...

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour. Son parcours terminé, Végéta gara la voiture à l'endroit indiqué par la femme de l'auto-école, en faisant un magnifique créneau. Un sourire illuminait son visage lorsqu'il rejoignit les 3 femmes, agitant un papier rose à la main ...Il avait réussi !

...

Toutes les trois le félicitèrent, surtout Chichi qui se montrait extrêmement fière de _son_ élève ! Preuve qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise enseignante que ça !

Puis ce fut au tour de Bulma de démarrer la voiture, l'examinatrice à ses côtés, scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements ...

_11 heures 15 minutes ..._

Goku avait fini par rejoindre le petit groupe sur le parking de l'auto-école. Il expliqua brièvement avoir enfermé Piccolo dans l'une des chambres au Palais du Très-Haut. Mr Popo le surveillerait durant sa cure de désintoxication !

**Végéta** : « ça fait une demi-heure qu'elles sont parties, elles devraient bientôt avoir fini le parcours ... »

**Chichi **_(apercevant la voiture tourner au coin de la rue)_ : « La voilà ! »

**Bunny** : « Elle s'arrête devant l'auto-école ...Elle ont l'air de sourire ... »

**Goku** : « C'est bon signe ! »

**Végéta** : « L'examinatrice est rentrée dans son bureau ... Elle lui a sûrement demandé de garer la voiture avant de la rejoindre... »

...

_Dix minutes plus tard ..._

...

**Végéta** : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »

**Goku** : « Je crois qu'elle tente un créneau ! »

**Végéta** : « Merci j'avais vu ! ...Mais elle n'aura jamais la place de la rentrer ! »

**Chichi** : « C'est vrai que la place de stationnement est trop petite pour la voiture ...ça se voit d'ici ! »

**Goku** : « Je connais Bulma ...Ce n'est pas ça qui la fera abandonner ! ...Aïe ...Je crois qu'elle vient de toucher la voiture devant elle ... »

**Chichi** : « Elle redresse ...elle recule ...oups ...le pare-choc arrière ! »

**Goku** : « Elle essaie de nouveau ... aïe aïe ...encore raté ! Cette fois je crois qu'elle a rayé le côté droit ...»

**Végéta** : « Quelle tête de mule ! Mais c'est qu'elle insiste en plus ! Non mais elle voit bien qu'il n'y a pas la place de faire un créneau ! ... attention l'examinatrice ressort !»

**Bunny** : « Elle ne sourit plus du tout ... »

**Goku** : « On ferait mieux de les rejoindre ... »

...

**L'examinatrice** : « Enfin Mademoiselle Brief ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! »

**Bulma **(sortie de la voiture, excédée, donnant un dernier mais violent coup de pied dans la portière pour la refermer) : « Quoi ce que je fais ?! ...Je gare la voiture comme vous me l'avez demandé !!! »

**L'examinatrice** : « Mais je ne vous ai pas dit cela ! ...Je vous ai demandé de la ranger ! »

**Bulma** (pâlissant car comprenant soudain sa grave erreur) : « Hein ??! »

L'examinatrice s'approcha alors du véhicule et souleva une petite trappe située à l'arrière, près du réservoir d'essence ...Dévoilant un bouton rouge sur lequel elle appuya ... La voiture disparut dans un nuage de fumée, ne laissant à sa place qu'une petite capsule portant l'inscription C17 ...La femme la ramassa et la mit dans sa poche, elle fixait Bulma d'un air désespéré !

**L'examinatrice** : « Et voilà ...encore une voiture bonne pour la casse ! »

Bulma en tomba à la renverse ... Elle, Bulma Brief, la propre fille de l'inventeur de la miniaturisation et de la capsule ! Quelle honte ...Elle en était certaine, elle en entendrait parler pendant des mois voir des années !

**...**

Bien entendu, Bulma rentra ce jour là, sans son permis ...Lorsqu'elle donna à son père et à Yamcha les raisons de son échec, le premier frôla la crise cardiaque tandis que le second s'écroulait de rire ! C'était trop à supporter ! Chassé par une Bulma devenue hystérique, Yamcha quitta définitivement le paysage ...

Elle dut encore patienter trois mois avant de pouvoir repasser l'épreuve de la conduite. Pendant tout ce temps, Végéta lui servit de chauffeur, ce qui fit prendre à leur relation une tout autre tournure ...De plus en plus sous le charme du sayain, Bulma espérait bien qu'il lui fasse un jour le coup de la panne ...

Végéta était heureux de ce dénouement ...Après toutes ces humiliations il avait enfin atteint son but ! Il avait obtenu son permis de conduire du premier coup et avait donc fait **mieux** que Goku !

FIN


End file.
